thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 22
Die zweiundwanzigste Staffel der TV-Serie läuft unter dem Namen Big World! Big Adventures! (zu deutsch: Große Welt! Große Abenteuer!), erschien zum ersten Mal am dritten September 2018 in England und wird das komplette Konzept des Franchises verändern. Deutsche Premiere ist am neunzehnten November 2018. Produktion Staffel 22 leitet den größten „Neustart" der Serie seit dem Übergang zum vollen animierten in Staffel 13 ein. Die Episoden sind elf Minuten lang, aber die Geschichten selber gehen nur sieben Minuten, während die restlichen vier Minuten mit Karaoke-Liedern zum mitsingen gefüllt sind oder damit, dass Thomas mit den Zuschauern redet und ihnen Lektionen beibringt. Außerdem werden Edward, Henry und Toby aus dem Dampfteam entfernt, um durch Nia und Rebecca ersetzt zu werden, während der Erzähler durch Thomas selber ersetzt wird, der dann mit dem Zuschauer spricht (Der englische Erzähler Mark Moraghan wird jedoch weiterhin an der Serie arbeiten). Staffel 22 spielt nach Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. Die Staffel besteht aus zwei Teilen: In der einen Hälfte wird Thomas die Welt bereisen und Indien, Australien und China besuchen und die zweite Häfte spielt auf Sodor. Die ganze Staffel wird im Herbst 2018 auf Netflix, Amazon und Hulu veröffentlicht. Episoden # Die Lok Nummer 1 (Number One Engine) # Für immer und ewig (Forever and Ever) # Rebeccas erster Tag (Confusion Without Delay) # Auf Trunky ist Verlass (Trusty Trunky) # Jeder ist was Besonderes (What Rebecca Does) # Thomas, der große Held (Thomas Goes to Bollywood) # Der Riesenpanda (Thomas in the Wild) # Thomas and the Monkey Palace (Thomas und der Affen-Palast) # An Engine of Many Colours (Eine Lokomotive vieler Farben) # Outback Thomas (Outback-Thomas) # School of Duck (Schule von Duck) # Tiger Trouble (Tiger-Ärger) # Seeing is Believing (Sehen ist glauben) # Apology Impossible (Entschuldigung unmöglich) # The Water Wheel (Das Wasserrad) # Samson und das Feuerwerk (Samson and the Fireworks) * The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Der Fall der Puzzleteile) * Waggon außer Kontrolle (Runaway Truck) * Kangaroo Christmas (Känguru-Weihnachten) * Thomas und der Drache (Thomas and the Dragon) * Valentinstag (Rosie Is Red) * Tiere in Not (Thomas' Animal Ark) * Hunt the Truck (Jage den Güterwagen) * Cyclone Thomas (Zyklon-Thomas) * Banjo and the Bushfire (Banjo und das Buschfeuer) * Counting on Nia (Auf Nia zählen) Songs * Set Friendship in Motion (Mit verändertem Text) * Lokomotiven-Appell (Mit verändertem Text) * The Journey Never Ends Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill und Ben * Der Fliegende Schotte * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Mief * Stanley * Belle * Porter * Marion * Samson * Ashima * Rajiv * Shane * Yong Bao * Merlin * Nia * Diesel * Daisy * Salty * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Phillip * Der chinesische Diesel * Shankar * Skarloey * Victor * Annie und Clarabel * Henrietta * Rocky * Judy und Jerome * Bradford * Hannah * Der männliche chinesische Unfallzug-Kran * Trevor * Cranky * Kevin * Reg * Carly * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Die Witwe Hatt * Cyril, der Nebelmann * Der Herzog und die Herzogin von Boxford * Zoowärter Jack * Die Lehrerin * Die Dame mit dem großen Hut * Der blonde Junge * Samsons Lokführer * Stephen (Redet nicht) * Luke (Redet nicht) * Die graue Schlepptenderlok (Redet nicht) * Slip Coaches (Reden nicht) * Sir Robert Norramby (Redet nicht) * Oliver (Archivmaterial) * Connor (Archivmaterial) * Caitlin (Archivmaterial) * Timothy (Archivmaterial) * Hugo (Archivmaterial) * Millie (Archivmaterial) * Toad (Archivmaterial) * Max und Monty (Archivmaterial) * Der Vize-Minister (Archivmaterial) * Das Fußballteam von Barrow (Archivmaterial) * Charlie (Nebenrolle) * Scruff (Nebenrolle) * Ein Diesel-Rangierer (Nebenrolle) * Winston (Nebenrolle) * Skiff (Nebenrolle) * Peter Sam (Nebenrolle) * Duncan (Nebenrolle) * Jack (Nebenrolle) * Big Mickey (Nebenrolle) * Owen (Nebenrolle) * Jem Cole (Nebenrolle) * Bauer McColl (Nebenrolle) * Wilbert Awdry (Nebenrolle) * Die Baum-Experten (Nebenrolle) * Der Ingwer-haarige Junge (Nebenrolle) * Das Fußballteam von Sodor United (Nebenrolle) * Eine Freundin der Witwe Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Alberts Frau (Nebenrolle) * Ferdinand (Auf einem Portrait) * Donald und Douglas (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * Ryan (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * 'Arry und Bert (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * Den (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * Bert (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * Rex (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * Oliver, der Bagger (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * Hiro (Im Musik-Video) * Gator (Im Musik-Video) * Frieda (Im Musik-Video) * Gina (Im Musik-Video) * Die brasilianische Tenderlok (Im Musik-Video) * Beau (Im Musik-Video) * Der Diesel aus Arizona (Im Musik-Video) * Stafford (Im Musik-Video) * Etienne (Im Musik-Video) * Ace (Im Musik-Video) * Der amerikanische Kran (Im Musik-Video) * Der weibliche chinesische Unfallzug-Kran (Erwähnt) * Lord Callan (Erwähnt) * Daisys Hersteller (Erwähnt) Neue Charaktere * Rebecca * Hong-Mei * Noor Jehan * Tamika * Dexter * An An und Yin-Long * Aubrey und Aiden * Lei * Isla * Charubala * Der indische Schauspieler * Der indische Regisseur * Die Tigerjäger * Madeleine * Madeleines Eltern * Ranger Jill * Der indische Unfallzug * Die violette Tenderlok (Nebenrolle) * Die violette Schlepptenderlok (Nebenrolle) * Der chinesische Dieselrangierer (Nebenrolle) Stimmen England und Australien * John Hasler als Thomas * Keith Wickham als Edward, Henry, Gordon und Sir Topham Hatt * Rob Rackstraw als James, Toby und Bradford * Nigel Pilkington als Percy * Teresa Gallagher als Emily, Annie und Clarabel * Robert Wilfort als Samson * Tina Desai als Ashima * Dan Li als Yong Bao * Yvonne Grundy als Nia * Rachael Miller als Rebecca * Chipo Chung als Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung als An An * Windson Liong als Lin Yong * Mark Moraghan * Tim Bain * Charlie Barnard * Damon Denton Snape * Mia Hope Gaywood * Jessica Hann * Holly Hazelton * Innis Robertson Purnell Amerika * Joseph May als Thomas * William Hope als Edward und Toby * Kerry Shale als Henry und Gordon * Rob Rackstraw als James und Bradford * Christopher Ragland als Percy * Jules de Jongh als Emily * Yvonne Grundy als Nia * Dan Li als Yong Bao * Keith Wickham als Sir Topham Hatt * Robert Wilfort als Samson * Tina Desai als Ashima * Mark Moraghan * Tim Bain Trivia * Diese Staffel ist das erste Mal von vielem: ** Die erste Staffel ohne einen Erzähler in der dritten Person. ** Die erste Staffel mit dem neuen Dampfteam. ** Der erste Auftritt von Cyril, dem Nebelmann, seit der zwölften Staffel. ** Die erste Staffel seit Staffel 19 mit Episoden von Becky Overton. ** Die erste Staffel, die vor ihrer englischen Erstausstrahlung in Italien gezeigt wurde. ** Die erste Staffel seit Staffel 19, in der Thomas in jeder Episode der Staffel spricht. * Diese Staffel hat 13 Episoden, die sich auf Sodor abspielen, fünf in China, vier in Indien und vier in Australien. * In der britischen Erstausstrahlung spielt nach den Sodor-Episoden der neue Lokomotiven-Appell, während die Episoden, die sich in anderen Ländern abspielen, von The Journey Never Ends gefolgt werden. Galerie Datei:BigWorldBigAdventuresIntroTitle.png|Englische Titelkarte Datei:BigWorldBigAdventuresPromo.png Datei:BigWorldBigAdventuresPoster.png Datei:BigWorld!BigAdventures!Promo2.jpg Datei:NiaAfricaPromo.jpg Datei:BigWorldBigAdventuresPromo3.jpg Datei:TidmouthShedsBigWorldBigAdventurePromo.jpg Datei:RebeccaPromo2.jpg Datei:NiaandRebeccaPromo.jpg Datei:NiaandRebeccaPromo2.jpg Video-Galerie Datei:Staffel 22 Intro US|Amerikanisches Intro Datei:The Journey Never Ends|The Journey Never Ends Quellen * 1 * 2 * 3 en:Season 22 es:Temporada 22 pl:Seria 22 zh:第22季 Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Zukunfts Veröffentlichung